


and so 5 years passed by

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Canon Universe, M/M, One Shot, Pro volleyball player kyoutani, hapoy birthday Yahaba I love you so much, veterinarian yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: Shigeru Yahaba was 24 years old and still in university despite having a job. He thought he left the past behind before it came back in human form.





	

Yahaba Shigeru was 23 years old, well 24 now. Which means it has been 5 years since he had left Aoba Jousai, and the last time he played volleyball was 3 years ago. 

Yet today was his birthday and here he was working at his usual desk. Waiting for people to come and go.

He works at a local veterinary clinic and occasionally gets visited by some old team mates, mostly from his high school year though since he became friends with them. 

The only one who really visits him the most though is Watari, his best friend since high school. They were always together back then along with a certain someone. Kyoutani Kentarou, or as his team called him (despite Kyoutani hating it) Kyouken. Shigeru never knew where the man went after only two years of university with him. He just disappeared. 

Shigeru never wanted to know anyways, he figured it was fine that he did leave. He never liked it anyways despite trying hard to get into a job he always wanted. Yet instead Shigeru decided to go into it instead, Kyoutani never knew that happened though. He probably never would anyways... or was what he thought.

The doors opened and the sound of the usual bell played. Shigeru didn't bother to look up as he worked on some papers. He only sighed as he closed his eyes. "Can I help you? I'm sorry if I seem rude right now but this paper is...." he looked up and froze in his seat as he realized that the person who had just entered was Kyoutani.

You could tell that was him honestly, he changed his hair by growing it out a bit to the point where it was a bit curly and such but it was still blond with those same stripes on the side.

"...so, fancy seeing you here?" Shigeru blinked, clearly confused on what to say or do. It's been maybe 2 years ago since he's last seen him or something like that. He didn't know really, hell he doesn't remember if he's doing math correctly anymore. Did Kyoutani leave university after one year or two years of it? He wasn't sure anymore.

Kyoutani simply shrugged and looked awkwardly. He was carrying his dog in his arms and Shigeru could tell it was, it was the dog they found 6 years ago in the box. It grew quickly and he could probably tell it was getting older and older, just like the other was.

"You still don't talk much do you, Kyouken-chan~." He gave a teasing tone in his voice as he said it and smiled as Kyoutani looked up just to glare at him.

"I thought I told you before I hated being called that," Kyoutani huffed, still glaring at him.

"I know, I know." Shigeru sighed and rolled his eyes. "So that's why I gave you that other nick name."

"Ken-chan,"

"It suits you! It's cute."

"I'm not cute,"

Shigeru ignored him though and looked down at the dog. "So what did you come in here for?"

"For my dog obviously, brat."

"Aren't you an adult? Why did you call someone your age that?"

"You're a year younger then me."

"I'm 24 now."

"Wait, how? Unless it'sー oh..."

"You guessed right, my good sir. It's my birthday today!"

Kyoutani looked away again, feeling awkward. "Sorry,"

"What's that?"

"I SAID SORRY!"

Shigeru blinked and looked around the place as he saw others looking and watched them. He looked back at the other male. "Uh...well....I'll go check on him...now, I guess?" He blinked again before getting out of his chair and walked over to him, and surprisingly enough they were still the same height difference back then. 

He gave a small smile at the thought of it and was about to take the dog before being stopped by one of his coworkers.

"Ah, I'll take him Yahaba-kun!" A rather small girl about his age went over to him before taking the dog. She looked over at Kyoutani and surprisingly she wasn't afraid of him. She gave a small smile as she left and turned back to look at Shigeru. "You can go on break now if you would..like to catch up with the your friend!" And off she went into another room.

"Guess we'll just...go somewhere then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

 

ーー

 

"You're joking!"

"I'm not."

"So you're saying...you, Hajime, Tooru, and Ushijima are on the nationals team?!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How much did I miss...."

"You're missing a lot," Kyoutani hid a small smile. It was a rare sight to see and he wished Watari was there to witness with it with him. God damn that bastard for going with the team somewhere instead of celebrating his, HIS best friend's birthday. The little shit.

"Anyways speaking of them, what happened to the three?"

"Theyre a lot more friendly now, it wasn't like high school honestly. But Ushijima gives Iwaiz- I mean...Hajime, god that sounds so weird to say, and Tooru their space when they're alone together. They're so gross with each other..."

Shigeru giggled and covered his mouth as he did. "And?"

"We caught them almost about to uck once in the gym, the coach yelled at them and they had to clean up everything after."

Shigeru laughed, almost loudly. He never has laughed like that since university. Well he still was in university but doesn't really matter.

"So what about you? Why are you taking my job?"

"Hm... well I guess you could say I just, wanted to do something for you? I decided to switch to medicine and such for my classes and so...here I am I guess. Probably thanks to you." Shigeru shrugged and he could swear he saw blush covering Kyoutani's face. 

"So...how about we continue this talk here at the hill we used to go to along with Watari?"

 

ーー

 

"Hey, what's the big idea here? Why are you suddenly acting like this all of a sudden?" 

Shigeru Yahaba, age 24, veterinarian, and confused. Why was one of his high school friends bringing him to a place they used to hang out a lot? Unless...

"You're not going to say something like 'We're not going to see each other again, now are you?"

"What no, probably the opposite. Why do you think that?"

"Ah...no reason."

Kyoutani stayed silent for a bit before he finally opened his mouth to speak. He stopped though as if he were hesitant. Then opened his mouth again before finally speaking.

"So, back in our third year you know how you and Shinji were helping me with homework and such?"

"Yeah..? What about it?"

"You know how...people can develop feelings without ever realizing it? Well that happened to me and I never knew why but I just felt really hot around you and such,"

"That explains why you were so nverous around me..."

"Yeah..." and with that he stayed silent for a few seconds or maybe even a minute before speaking again. "So that's why I wanted to confess,"

"What do you mean? Confess?"

"Shut up, don't make fun of me for it," he grumbled and looked at him again before walking over to him. "Yahaba, I love you. A lot. Ever since our third year in high school...no, back during our second year. I didn't really pay attention to you much at first but ever since that incident probably was when I paid attention to you more I guess," he paused and went on again, as if he was thinking of what to say, "I guess I was really surprised you chose me as vice captain and even though we have arguments we just still act friendly and such. I never knew why you wanted to help me get through high school...and then when you asked to go to the same college as you I started to wonder why I felt so weird around you? I don't know, fuck."

Shigeru wanted to speak right now but he couldn't, he couldn't get the words to come out. Instead he felt like he was...crying? Was he crying? Yes, he was. 

"When I left that year I got some education from Hajime-san but not a lot, now that I'm old enough I got notified for my skills in volleyball and now I'm on the nationals team. I didn't really know why I guess but I thought about you, I started to recognize that I still had a crush on you when I tried not too, but it didn't work out. I didn't fall in love with a girl or something. And now here we are, meeting again. A landslide honestly hit me when I saw you again...I guess it was good that we came to see each other again so I could say these things.."

And so at this point Shigeru'a tears couldn't stop. He loved Kyoutani, he loved him so much. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Why?

"I understand if you don't like me for what I did and suchー"

"I love you! I love you I love you I love you I love you! Kyoutani Kentarou, I fucking love you...!" He yelled it with every single feeling he could feel, sadness, anger, and happiness. Was it possible for such powerful feelings to combine into one? 

The answer was yes if you asked Shigeru. 

"God, you don't know how hard it was to see you leave. I was lonely, without you. I didn't see it...what's even the point of telling me anyways when we might not even see each other again probably? Why did you even bother toー"

"Calm down, idiot. You're acting like how I was before."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just really scared? Nervous? Those are the same aren't they? Sorry for acting like this I just don't know if...."

"If....?"

"If you...want to go out with me? Maybe after a game or tomorrow. Since I'm on break....b-but only if you want...! I mean, what am I sayingー"

"I'm going to accept your offer, idiot. Chill, you're 24 now aren't you? Be more mature."

"Says the one who called me a brat."

"Shush it."

Shigeru giggled. "I'm sorry, I was panicking a lot back there, I'm just afraid you wouldn't accept my feelings..."

"Well don't worry about it, ....Shigeru."

"You called me by my fort name!"

"Yeah, guess I did?"

"Does that mean I get to call you Kentarou?"

"Ew, no."

"Yes! Kentarou!~"

"Noooo, stop you're killing me." Kentarou laughed and started giggling as Shigeru kissed his face all over. "Hey, I'm ticklish...! Aaah..! Begone foul beast!"

"Never!" He laughed again and soon they were both lying on the ground, laughing to the point where they had tears in their eyes.

And so they stopped laughing, and instead looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"So...I want you to make up for leaving me for three years or so."

"And I will,"

"You promise?"

"I'll never leave you, Shigeru."

"Never?"

"Never."

And with that Shigeru gave a final smile and kissed him passionately, with the most important feeling on Earth.

 

 

And that feeling, was love.

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY SORRY FOR TH RUSHED END BUT ITS ALMOST OVER FOR HIS BIRTHDAY HERE BUT ANYWAYS I LOVE YAHABA SO MUCH THAT HES MY BF,,,, and also happy birthday Matsu I'm sorry I could do anything for you but Yahaba matters a lot to me


End file.
